User blog:Cosmobo/Cosmobo the show(so your looking for a women mr voice over man)
scene starts at the something cafe* Voice over girl:oh I can't wait for my date OMG Im starting to be like that guy who wrote cat in the hat oh yeah rahl darl Voice over:so hello date Voice over girl:oh hi you must be my date I think so dave Voice over:actually alot of people call me mr over the top sometimes Voice over girl:so Ill get our orders *the voice over girl walks to the register* Cosmobo:hello mam what the!are you the voice overs girlfriend!? Voice over girl:are you his boss!? Cosmobo:yeah! Voice over girl:your pretty Cosmobo:*cos shoots the voice over girl in da face*ok that's you dead Voice over:OMG you gay man you killed my date you gay man you are so gay Cosmobo:your the only gay I can see Voice over:your all gay you hear me!? Krazy:hey Im not gay!*shoots voice over in da face like cos did*die! Voice over:Im dieing Im diening no! *at the fannon hospital* Cosmobo:wheres the voice over family? Doctor bugs:uh right in there Cosmobo:thanks doctor Voice over kid:hey look mummy it's the gay man! Voice over wife*beep*you nasty nasty nasty man! Cosmobo:wait you was cheating on your wife! Voice over wife:you where I love you gay man! Cosmobo:Im not gay!*shoots voice over wife*its got to old that now you can call me a straight man ok ok Voice over:OMG You are Gay! Cosmobo:Im gonna kill you Doctor bugs:ahhh an evil Gay! Cosmobo:bugs! Doctor bugs:he's going to kill me help! *the fannon army comes in* Cosmobo:uh oh Army man:you are banned from the fannon wiki for ever Cosmobo:but I have a wife and 2 ki Army man:he's been banned Voice over:but what show is he going to do? Army man:he's gonna have to pick *the next day in cosmobo's fannon house garage* Cosmobo:hello people I am doing the 3rd episode of cosmobo reviews and Im gonna review the simpsons the simpsons is a funny comedy made bye*cox looks in the audience no one is there*oh god! Kjjb:hey cos Im still here Cosmobo:Im just gonna lock up Kjjb:hey cos Im still here! *cos goes out of the studios and locks kjjb inside of the studios* Cosmobo:bye bye studio Kjjb:hey Im still hear!hey!cos!oh no Cosmobo:oh yeah*puts a bomb in the studio* Kjjb:Im gonna die!oh cos you are such a big *beeper* *the studio blows up* Kjjb:wait no no Im getting out of here wait no!*kjjb sets on fire*krazy carry on something strange! Cosmobo:well Ive got banned oh god no! Spike the dragon:so yes I am reviewing fannon hotel number Cosmobo:dragon can I help with the review? Spike the dragon:uh did you read it? Cosmobo:uh no Spike the dragon:well no! Saw:do you want to play a game a game of monopoly!I steal hotels and houses though Kjjb:how evil are you!? Saw:lets play buckaroo I always cheat though I tip the horse when it's your go! Kjjb:no I can't your to evil! Saw:ok let's play grand theft auto 5 online Kjjb:ok I like that *kjjb and saw go to game* *cosmobo runs into saws lair* Cosmobo:uh kjjb can I join oh uh? Cleaner:jigsaws gon to game with kjjb Prisoner:help me! Cosmobo:oh uh Ill go to game then Prisoner:come back you gay man! Cosmobo:Im not gay you are*shoots the prisoner* *at game* Saw:hey look saw the game lol Kjjb:ha lets get it Saw:why?I want grand theft auto! Kjjb:what about skylanders Saw:is it online? Kjjb:no but it's suppost to be good Saw:*beep*you kjjb! Kjjb:hey we are in the public here Im a man and your your a creepy puppet thing with cupcakes on his cheeks Saw:uh they are not cupcakes some kids one time sprayed painted my cheeks and I killed them all Kjjb:oh uh? Saw:uh what kjjb? Kjjb:nothing jigsaw nothing *cosmobo runs into game* Cosmobo:SAW I NEED YOU! Saw:oh hi cos you want to play a game? Cosmobo:no not realy can I join the show? Saw:kjjb can he? Kjjb:Sure what evs *the next day* Kjjb:ok cos just remember you have one line and that is oh *beep* Cosmobo:but that's boring Kjjb:shut it cos Category:Blog posts